


Marichat

by Fly_high_butterfly



Series: Fandom One-Shots [36]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/M, Love Confessions, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Princess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_high_butterfly/pseuds/Fly_high_butterfly
Summary: This fanfic was written for @mxrichat 's competition on Wattpad for her story 'Princess' a miraculous ladybug fan-fiction!!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Fandom One-Shots [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798084
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Marichat

Marinette walks out of the university and climbs into her car to head home. Today hadn't been a very good day for Marinette. First, she was late to school because Stella surprisingly wasn't home. And Secondly, Chloe as always was tormenting and making fun of her, but she understood why. This morning in her rush she had put together a whole miss match outfit.

She had on bright green capris, one orange shoe, one black shoe, and a ugly mustard yellow top. If Marinette was Chloe she would have made fun of herself as well. Like seriously what 18 year old would wear this anywhere, let alone university.

But the worst part was Alya wasn't there to defend her or make her feel better. She had asked Adrien and Nino where she was but they didn't know.

As Marinette drove home a certain cat was on the roofs above watching her car drive by. He knew she was sad with a few things that happened today but he didn't know how deep that went.

When Mari had walked into the classroom wearing her funky outfit he had almost burst out laughing. But if he did he knew she would be hurt and she already gets enough from Chloe. But he loved Marinette and never wanted to see her hurt or in any kind of pain.

As Marinette walked into her apartment she called out for Stella but no one was home. She shrugged off her backpack and walked up to her room falling onto her bed. Her eyes began to fill with tears after remembering all of the hurtful words Chloe had said. This has been going on since I don't even remember.

She was just laying on her back staring at the ceiling when she heard a know on her balcony door. "Hello Princess!" Chat said as he stepped past Marinette and sat on her bed.

"Hi Chat." She said trying to quickly wipe away the stray tears before he could seem them. But she was too late and Chat had already seen them.

"Princess, what's wrong?" Chat asked looking worriedly looking at Marinette. He knew why she was sad but he never knew it was so bad to send her to tears. He pulled her into his lap and hugged her tightly.

"Really Chat, it's nothing just some allergies." Marinette said putting a smile on her face while her eyes still had a few tears in them. She hoped Chat fell for her 'smile' but as always he saw through her horribly worn mask. He saw the hurt and pain hiding in the many blues of her eyes. He got lost in the many emotions drifting around in her sky blue eyes when he realized he was staring and shook his head.

"Marinette, I know you better than that. Tell me what really happened." Chat said pulling her even closer and tucking her head under his chin. He loosened his hold on her so she could talk and well, breathe. She explained all the horrible things that had gone wrong that day while resting her head on Chat's chest.  
  
When she finished explaining she sighed and said, "I can't take it anymore, Chat." Chat 'hm'ed in response. "I hate that she has been doing this to me for so long yet I don't know why? Is it that I talk to Adrien? Did I do something wrong? Or was it just her really bad attitude? Probably the attitude but you can never be too sure."  
  
Chat had set his head on top of Marinette's, closed his eyes, and listened to her soft voice rant about how mean Chloe was to her. He wished he could do something but he wasn't sure how or if he could. He knew he just had to be here for his princess, no matter what. To comfort her in pain, cheer her up in sadness, and protect her in danger. She was the sun on his sunny day, the light on his dark night, the flower surrounded by a forest of dead trees. She was his special princess, sure he had been put down and hurt many times but he would always be there to help her stand tall.  
  
He looked down when he realized she had stopped talking. He saw she was fast asleep leaning against his chest with her arms around his chest. He smiled softly squeezing her and gives good her a kiss on the head. He stood up with her in his arms, bridal style, and slowly placed her on the bed.  
  
He knelt down by her bed and leaned in so he was close enough to her ear that she could feel his breath on her skin. She shivered in her drowsiness at the feeling of his breath on her skin. "I love you, Princess." Chat said softly and kissing Mari's cheek.  
  
"I love you too, Kitty." Marinette grumbled in her sleep. A smile grew on his face as the words of his princess set in. She loved him and he loved her. The words he had been wanting to say for so long were actually returned and in a cute way, may he add.  
  
I stood up and walked over to the balcony door and looked back at his sleeping beauty. "Good Night, My Love! See you tomorrow." Chat said as he opened his door and used his baton to launch himself into the cold night air. He had been at Marinette's house since school let out and he didn't tell anyone he was staying out. He very well knew his father was not going to be happy that his son was out so late.  
  
But he knew it was all worth it to just get to hear his beloved Marinette's voice. He loved her with all of his being, heart, soul, and mind. She was his world, his everything. She was the only thing holding him to this earth, without her he would floating through the air not knowing the up from the down. Not knowing what was right or what was wrong. Not really living but existing. Without her he was nothing. And he loved her for that!


End file.
